


Meet the Skywalkers

by Saphira99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Order 66, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Jedi Leia Organa, M/M, Meet the Family, domestic skywalker family, hes literally a blushing schoolgirl, luke needs to stop blushing so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira99/pseuds/Saphira99
Summary: When Luke's scruffy looking boyfriend asks to meet the family he's a bit nervous, but come on how embarrassing can it be?
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	1. Do you really want to meet them?

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Padme is now chancellor (bc we stan), Anakin is a Jedi master (bc he deserves it), the Jedi order has gone under reform after seeing the catastrophe that could’ve been Anakin, allowing Jedi to have families and attachments. Luke and Leia are both padawans with Leia as Anakin’s padawan and Luke as Obi-wan’s. Ahsoka is not a part of the order but she still lives on coruscant as the head of the clone integration organization. Ok, now its fluff time.

Luke had met Han less than 3 weeks ago and already he was hinting at meeting his family. Luke wasn’t against it really, but the thought of Han, Han, meeting his parents made his stomach do flips. Would this make it official? We’re they already “official”? They were sitting on a lower roof on one of the highest levels of the city. The sun was setting in the distance, illuminating Han’s skin like he was the sun himself. Han turned to look at him.  
“What?” He grinned and moved his hand to tug on Luke’s padawan braid which was hanging down from his shaggy hair. His scalp prickled at the feeling but as stupid as it sounds, it felt good. He waved a hand over his face to hide his blush but Han, still holding onto the braid with one hand, moved it away.   
“Do you, y’know, really wanna meet them?” He mumbled as Han used the hand that pushed aside his own to tilt his chin up. Han’s grin grew into a smile as he responded.   
“Of course kid,” And he leaned in to kiss him. Kissing Han was easy, even though Luke didn’t really know what he was doing most of the time, Han guided him and didn’t get upset when he did something wrong like when he accidentally bit him their second time kissing. It was so easy to be around Han, so easy to kiss Han, so easy to lose track of time that, by the time they broke off, the sun had disappeared from view beneath the horizon of buildings.   
“Tomorrow, I’ll swing by the temple then?” Luke was so dazed from the kiss he barely registered what that meant.   
“Swing by the-” He blinked twice and took a breath “-the temple okay yeah that would be, that would be great.” Han smiled, kissed him on the cheek and then got up to leave. Luke stayed there for a little while longer, watching the buildings light up and the steady boom of the nightclub music growing louder and louder. 

The next day, Luke woke up earlier than usual, heading to the kitchen in their apartment where his mom was standing, pouring a drink already in one of her regal gowns.   
“You’re up early.” She said raising her eyebrows and lifting the cup to her lips.  
“Yeah, Master Kenobi doesn’t like when I’m late so I figured-” He cut himself off by shoving a fruit into his mouth from the smooth white counter. He walked over to one of the chairs and fell down into it to continue his fruit as he laced up his boots. He felt the familiar presence of his father growing near, and clearly he could feel Luke as well.   
“Early start to the day huh? Obi-wan will like that,” His dad’s scarred face turned into a smile as he said the name of his former master. Luke could feel his dad reminiscing about his padawan days as he turned to his wife to give her a kiss. “You better get a move on before Leia sees you, she might have a fit when she realizes you’re up before her.” He winked as Luke headed out the door and up the elevator. Luke got a speeder the day he turned 15, the legal age to fly the lanes, and he’s flown it every day since. It only take him a few minutes to get to the temple but by the time he does a flyby of Han’s workshop, he only barely makes it before Leia. They always had silent competitions of these types of things, who could get to the temple first? Who could lift the heaviest thing and such. He raced up the steps to see his master, Obi-wan Kenobi standing, arms crossed at the top.   
“Your father told me you were going to be early, today.” He stroked his beard, now greying from age. “Where were you that’s so much more important than your training?” His eyebrow was raised now, Luke could feel him pressing for an answer through the force.   
“I was just-” He looked at the ground “-taking the long way.” he finished quieter. Master Kenobi laughed and rested his and on Luke’s shoulder.   
“You know I trained your father right? I know when you Skywalkers are lying but, I’ll let it slide for today.” He smiled fondly at the boy and Luke felt guilty.   
The whole day he couldn’t focus on training at the thought that Han could show up at any time. Clearly Master Kenobi noticed but didn’t say anything further than the occasional ‘Concentrate, Luke’  
When they were done for the day and Han still hadn’t “swung by” yet, Luke began to get worried. Almost as if he could read his mind, a familiar voice sounded from across the main hallway of the temple, near the door.  
“Hey c’mon I know a padawan.” Han was being blocked by the temple guards. “Skywalker his name is Luke Skywa-” Then he noticed Luke. “-That’s him! Luke get them to let me in!” Luke chuckled and walked over to the entrance.   
“Guards I do know him but we can talk outside.” He gave Han a look of ‘calm down’ before seeing Han’s eyes grow wide as someone approached from behind Luke. His father’s presence loomed from behind him and Luke panicked. He turned around to hear his father say,  
“Well now guards, I think we can make an exception to the rules for my son’s …friend.” He winked at the guards and even though he was getting older, his charm worked and they stepped aside to let Han in. Luke’s face must have been as red as a giant star out of embarrassment. Han smiled “Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” before standing beside Luke inside. His father sent a wave of reassurance through their bond and turned to Han.   
“Now, who might you be that’s gotten my son so flustered.” Han laughed and reached his hand out to shake his father’s.   
“I’m Han Solo, a mechanic at one of the shops ‘round here.”  
“I’m Anakin Skywalker, would you walk with us? I’m sure Luke’s master would enjoy meeting you.” He shot a look at Luke which looked something like ‘this is who you’ve been sneaking away to see?’   
They followed behind his father. Several eyes watched them pass which Luke was used to, who doesn’t want to stare at the son of the man who almost destroyed the Jedi order? Han though, wasn’t as used to it. Luke grabbed Han’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, Han looked at him and smile.   
“Thanks.” He whispered into Luke’s ear, making him blush even more. He really needs to work on controlling his blush it was getting ridiculous now.   
His master was in the archives, talking with Leia in the corner when the trio entered. Luke could feel Master Kenobi’s confusion radiating off him as he looked at Han who was staring in awe at the size of the archives. It was Leia though, who spoke first.  
“Who might this be?” She looked Han up and down with a quirked eyebrow. Before Luke could say anything Han reached out to kiss her hand.  
“Han Solo at your service.” Luke furrowed his brow and elbowed him. Leia looked absolutely disgusted which make a laugh slip out from Luke’s mouth. Han looked very pleased with himself and reached out to shake Obi-wan’s hand. His master smiled and looked fondly at Han.   
“You Skywalkers have a way of finding the most interesting partners.” Lukes’s ears became hot, was it that obvious? Maybe it was but clearly his father didn’t pick up on it as he could feel him fill with a childlike giddiness from beside him.   
“Partner huh?” He waggled his eyebrows at Luke which drew a groan out of him.  
“Okay well this has been really fun I think Han and I should leave-” He grabbed Han and turned to leave.  
“Luke!” His sister called as they were halfway to the door to the hallway, “Invite him to the party tomorrow!” The eyes of everyone in the archives were on them now and if it was even possible, Luke was even redder than before.   
Once they had escaped the Temple and were approaching Luke’s speeder, Han slung his arm around Lukes’s shoulders.  
“Party huh? You never told me about a party!”  
“It’s just some stupid political thing I have to go to because of my mother,” Luke broke free from Han to jump into the driver’s seat of the speeder. “It’s probably gonna be extremely boring you don’t have to come.” Han had made himself comfortable in the passengers seat and reached his hand over to hold Luke’s.  
“I want to! Your family is hilarious I’d love to meet your mother.” He leaned over and kissed Luke on the cheek.  
“Oh alright but, don’t wear whatever you’re wearing now.” He looked down at Han’s scruffy looking outfit that was covered in oil stains.  
“Hey, you don’t think I can be proper?” He laughed and ran his other hand through his hair, flattening it down so it looked slicked back for a moment. “I’ll have you know I was voted best dressed in my final year at the republic engineering academy.” He flashed one of his ‘award-winning’ smiles causing Luke to roll his eyes, putting the speeder into gear and flying towards the lanes below.   
After he dropped Han off at his shop, Luke made his way back to the apartment, preparing himself to be teased relentlessly. And boy was he right, the moment he walked in his sister was in the middle of telling everything to his mother.   
“So is he coming?” His mother smiled “Because if he is, I’ll have to add him to the list.” Luke kicked his boots off before mumbling a small “Yes mom he’s coming.” before trudging off to his room.   
He fell onto his bed, head in the pillows and let out an embarrassing squeal because for the first time in his life, Luke Skywalker is in love.


	2. The Party

Braids have been an integral part of the Jedi culture for thousands of years. They signify apprenticeship and the cutting of a braid, is the change into knighthood. Ever since they were kids, the skywalker twins’ hair had been shaped into intricate designs. Their mother, former Queen of Naboo and current Chancellor of the republic, believed that the way you present yourself on the outside can influence what others thought, a key factor in politics. Over the years, Padme had grown to love styling her hair even outside of the public image factor so when she had two fresh heads of hair to play with, she was overjoyed. Leia had inherited her love for these designs and would try to have a different style every day. Which is how Luke ended up sitting between her legs on the floor of her room. Luke wasn’t a big fan of the whole thing but he didn’t feel like resisting so here he is. Leia had dutch-braided his hair in a giant crown-like way all around his head with his padawan braid tucked into the back. She was now pulling small tufts out strategically giving it a ‘this was easy’ look even though he felt like he’d been sitting there for years.   
By the time he stood up to go get his clothes from his room, his legs were all cramped up. He could hear Leia laughing at him as he left her room and entered his own. Technically, he should be wearing the formal Jedi robes to the event but, layed out on his bed was a white suit with a shoulder cape. Clearly his mother put it there so he put it on and walked out into the living room where his aunt Ahsoka was pouring herself a drink from their bar.  
“Don’t you have your own drinks Auntie ‘Soka?” He laughed as Ahsoka turned around to wrap Luke in a hug.   
“You’ve definitely grown since last I saw you, little skyguy.” She let go of him to take a look at his hair. “Which one did it this time?” She squinted trying to deduce the culprit.  
“Leia.” He said in reply.  
“She’s getting good,” She turned back around to grab her drink before taking a sip. “So whos this guy your dad told me about?” Luke blushed, again.  
“You’ll meet him tonight.” He said just as he felt his father enter. Ahsoka smiled and walked over to punch him lightly on the shoulder.   
“You’re sons the little romantic huh?” She teased “Almost as bad as you were.” Anakin rolled his eyes.  
“Easy there Snips, you weren’t so pure yourself” He shot back and they both laughed.  
His sister soon joined them along with their mother,   
“Let’s go then!” His mom said ushering them out the door, “You’re boyfriend is coming still?”   
“Mom he’s not my,” He rubbed his eyes, “We haven’t talked about it like that so please don’t-” Padme chuckled and mimicked zipping her mouth closed before getting into the elevator.   
The party was in the senate building, in one of the large conference rooms. Luke couldn’t remember what it was for and honestly didn’t care that much. His parents went in first, then Aunti Soka and Master Kenobi. Leia went in by herself once she figured the crowd was more focused on their parents than the entranceway. Luke stayed out leaning on the back of his speeder, waiting for Han to show up. When he did, Luke’s jaw almost dropped. Instead of the work-torn clothes he usually wore, Han was dressed in one of the gorgeous designer suits Luke had seen in his mother’s magazines. His hair was slicked back with one strand falling forward and Luke thought his legs were going to melt.   
“You clean up well,” Han said as he walked over.  
“So do you,” Luke replied looking down at his boots and fidgeting with the end of his cape-thing. Han used a finger to tilt Luke’s chin up and gave him a quick kiss.  
“Let’s go make an entrance then?” He held his arm out for Luke to take it.  
Luke had been to more political parties and galas than he could count, even before his mother was elected chancellor. Han however, had not and so the moment they walked in, he tensed up. Luke reached out through the force to reassure him which obviously made him more confused.   
“Was that you?” He turned to ask, “It felt like someone just hugged my brain.” Luke laughed and nodded.   
“Sorry it was on instinct, I won’t do it again.”  
“No I mean,” Luke saw a faint blush creep over Han’s cheeks, “It felt nice,” he admitted which made blood rush to his own cheeks.  
“Luke! Come over here!” He heard his sister say from somewhere to their right. His mother and sister were standing by a table at the side of the room. Padme smiled when she saw the two of them and beckoned them to come closer. Han let go of Luke to bow slightly in front of his mother.   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Chancellor, I’m Han Solo.” Padme laughed and grabbed his arm to pull him into a hug.  
“You don’t have to bow for me! You’re part of the family now!” She said winking at Luke who wanted to crawl into a hole and die.   
“Who’s part of the family now?” Ahsoka said from behind him, scaring him half to death.   
Padme let Han go just for Ahsoka to pounce. “What’s your name kid?” She said.  
“Han Solo, who are you?” Ahsoka turned to give luke an exaggerated sad face.  
“My favourite nephew didn’t mention me to his boyfriend? I’m heartbroken.” Luke elbowed her and she elbowed him back before outstretching her hand towards Han. “I’m Ahsoka Tano, his dad’s former padawan and honourary aunt.” Han smiled as he heard the name.  
“You’re the woman in charge of the clones aren’t you?” She nodded and smiled. His mother quickly started interrogating him in the most diplomatic way, probably trying to figure out if he had any ill intentions for Luke without outright asking. Thankfully Han was pretty compliant, smiling and giving (mostly) true answers to her questions. He felt a hand on his arm and found Leia pulling him into the crowd, away from Ahsoka and their mom.  
She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.   
“Are you serious about him?” She asked, “Because if you are, I approve” Her gaze softened and she pulled her brother into a tight hug. “If he does anything wrong say the word and i’ll cut his hands off.” She whispered into his ear making Luke laugh.   
“You’ll be the first one to know.” He winked and broke away, to make his way back to save Han. Surprisingly, Han still actively conversing with his mother. Once Han spotted Luke approaching, his expression softened making Luke’s fingers tingle. Should he tell him? What if he didn’t feel the same?   
“Hey I wanna show you something.” He said softly into Han’s ear. Han bent down mimicking the gesture he made to Leia the day before, kissing his mom’s hand.   
“It was a pleasure Chancellor Naberrie.” He said smoothly making her chuckle and smile warmly.   
“Please, call me Padme.”  
Luke had found a way up to the roof of the building years ago when his mother was still a senator. There was a small supply closet that had a ladder leading up to it on one of the top floors of the senate building. He ran through the empty halls with Han’s hand in his own before he found the closet.   
“Here, follow me.” He said before using the force to open the lock.  
“Seven minutes in heaven?” Han said from behind him. “I mean I’m down.”  
“No, not that” Luke blushed “you’ll see!” He climbed the ladder first and used the force again to open the hatch and jump out onto the roof. He then turned around and reached his hand down to help Han climb up.   
The look on Han’s face will probably go down as Luke’s favourite memory. Han had never been to this high of a level, the level where you could see what seems like the entire planet. Han’s hand grasped his and he turned to look at the brunette.   
“Luke,” Han took a breath and squeezed his hand, “I love you.” Luke’s whole body felt like it was going to burst into pure light at that moment and he grabbed Han’s cheeks to kiss him.  
“Oh, Han, I love you too!” He giggled and pressed their foreheads together.   
They stayed on that roof, together, until the sun rose the next morning and they would stay together until the sun sets for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes <3


End file.
